danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Poisonshot Guides
Hello! Here is my boss guide. It starts at Submarine 4. I also give some extra hints. Terms *SUPAH BOW:Appear when there is a mention of Pyramid Arrow 5 Teams Itallic means it's in testing. Sniper, Magician, Gladiator, Whipper:Super strong, ma-SUPAH BOW! Boxer, PriestX3:Strong. Has trouble against flying enemies. Boss Guide Let's get started! Submarine 4 This boss is really simple. Kill the regular enemies before the boss. Then, just snipe the boss with the sniper. Submarine Shrine What boss? Oh right, that wind blow. This boss is really easy if you have long range. Snipe it from afar, if the boss attacks you with his fire dodge it. In case your character get hit by his freeze, use the other characters you have to defend it until it thaw out. Mist Grove 1 Hard if you do not have a fire type or your fire type is melee. Dodge the balls and then attack if you are a Gladiator. Desert 1 Annoying as hell. I had to train up to level 27 to defeat it. I also had to completely change my teams weapon(Excluding the Sniper). I've also had to revive my stickmen. Desert 2 Lotsa easier. Just use dodge and you won it. Desert 3 Hard but simple. Dodge the quick thunders. Desert 4 Also easy if you dodge. Really, the bosses get easier each stages... Oasis ...but they suddenly get super hard. Attack quickly the boss before it's kills you! Dodge the shots. Desert 7 Easy. Could remplace the first boss if it had less health. Just don't get close and it's supah easy! Defeat it's troops before. Poison bows are really effective. Yet, that boss is cool, right? Desert 8 Bait is VERY useful here. Firstly, bait the boss with a Stickman to kill it's troops. Then use your rangeds to pwn the boss. Also, don't forget the bait. You still need it. You may also change it. De-Beach 1 Hard as Hell. Get around the boss. Beach 2 Easy. Just lure all of dem in a spot. Then snipe them. Beach 3 Also easy. Easier, in fact. Just use a bait. Then you can beat the boss. Then you will be aple to bu-SUPAH BOW! Pyramid AHHHHH HARD! Thank to my-SUPAH BOW! I can beat it with that SU-staph myself. Cavern 4 ...Oh god. It's HARDER than any boss. But the other after, I guess. Defeat the enemies before the boss. It makes everything easier. Cavern 5 IMPOSSIBLE OR ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE Cavern 6 A real joke compared to other stages. Revive one or two times and it's done. Snowfield 1 The boss has strong attack. But it's actually some kind of fun minigame! You have to avoid the balls. If you get hit one time, you lose! Snowfield 3 Hard Mode of the above. Snowfield 4 Actually unlike what most people say this stage is much harder than most Snowfields. You must beat all enemies alone. Then attack the boss. Snowfield 5 The Very Hard Mode of Snowfield 1. Builds Py-SUPAH BOW! Sniper Class:Sniper Weapon:Py-SUPAH BOW!(Pyramid Arrow 5) Compo 1:Peridot Compo 2:Emerald?(I bought the 1 compo slot one) Stats:Invest 36 in MAG. The rest go in STR. It's have the so called by me SUPAH BOW! EXP Shield Magician Class:Magician Weapon:Thunder Storm 2 Compo 1:Black Crystal Compo 2:Iron Medal Stats:Your choice Block attacks and help in EXP grinding. Hints Yup. Hints. Spiders Lure them in a hole. They will difficultly get out while you can snipe them from afar. Exp Train Here are levels I suggest to train(Starts at level 39): *Desert 3 *Desert 6 *Desert 8 Category:Stick Ranger guides